


E-A-L

by siriuslywinchester



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU in which holding hands finds your partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E-A-L

Kevin stared down at his hands. The thumb of his left hand brushed lazily over the fingers on his right. He could feel the small areas of raised skin where his letters showed. A red mark on three of his fingers spelled out 'E-A-L'. His pinky finger was bare and pale. He scowled down at it, forever frustrated with how much harder his life would be because of that missing letter.

Everyone was born with letters marked onto their fingers. Most people had four letters. When they met their true partner and held hands, the letters would intertwine and form a word. Everyone's partner had the letters on the opposite hand, so Kevin knew that his soulmate would have letters on his left fingers, but Kevin had always been too ashamed by the lack of fourth letter to show his fingers and much preferred to keep his hands gloved up hidden up his sleeve. It was rare that a persons finger would be bare and made it harder to find a match as there was only one possible combination of letters

It was not uncommon that some people would find multiple matches - where letters would link with several others they had met - but it was well known that the word that was formed by the joining of hands would have meaning to both of the pair. The word would be something important in both of their lives.

Kevin sighed loudly, knowing that worrying about his letters wasn't going ot help him find his soul mate. Whenever he was alone or bored, his mind would waner back to the those letters. 'E-A-L'. What words could possibly come from those?

He was trying to think of words he hadn't found before, when his computer pinged to anounce the arrival of a new email from the Renault team photographer.

The email contained photos of Kevin and Jolyon from a recent photo shoot and asked that they both uploaded them on their social networking sites to promote the team and create a buzz about the new drivers, livery and race suits.

Kevin opened the attachment and began to flick through the photos, smiling at shots of himself looking seriously into the camera. 

Towards the end of the set of photos, there were several of Kevin and Jolyon together. In one of them, the pair of drivers stood opposite one another, side on to the camera with their arms folded. Kevin's hands were tucked under his arms, his fingers out of sight, but Jolyon's left fingers were visible to all and Kevin zoomed in as he noticed the familiar red markings.

He glanced at the letters, before rolling his eyes at himself and skipping onto the next photo. He always checked the letters on left fingers and he knew he should really stop, but this time something niggled into his brain and he skipped back holding his right hand out in front of the screen as he zoomed in again.

The letters on Jolyon's fingers read 'R-N-U-T'.

Kevin gaped, glancing between his own hand and the photo.

Together they made 'R-E-N-A-U-L-T'.


End file.
